Katie Defense Force
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Inexplicably inspired by Rhianwhen. Flower Bud Village is under attack by an insidious foe! Who will save the day? Why, it's the Katie Defense Force! Four lovely super heroines led by everyone's favorite Gothic Lolita defender of Justice!
1. Stuff You Should Know

**---Intro Notes---**

Hello! Chicken Yuki here! In the following Chapters will be the actual story for my Epic Parody, the Katie Defense Force! However, a new component I've added might confuse most of you readers, so I've added in this beginning section as an explanation.

So, what is new component I've added for this particular fic? Well, for you lucky Riviera Players Out there, I've added an extra "interactive" treat that requires the use of the unlockable Sound Test. That's right! Whip out your GBA/SP/Nintendo DS and get out your copy of Riviera: The Promised Land if you want to enjoy some special music Queues! (You don't HAVE to do this in order to enjoy the fic, of course. I just wanted to have a little more fun with this Super Hero story…) For that, you'll have to find the "Music Sheet" Event Item in the lost city of Tetyh. You'll also have to beat the game at least once to have the full soundtrack at your disposal.

I've decided to have some extra fun and added "BGM Ques" into the mix. You'll notice them, because they're inserted into the fic like so:

--Que: BGM Name---

or

---Mute Music---

When you come across these, you activate the appropriately-named song from the Sound Test list. Hopefully, it should be easy for those who want to add this as part of the reading experience.

For those hardcore Harvest Moon Fans out there, don't worry! You can still enjoy the entertainment I put into the story even without the Sound Ques! IT'S OPTIONAL! I repeat: IT'S OPTIONAL! Despite the slight emphasis of a crossover, I wrote this fanfic thinking more about the Harvest Moon Fans, instead of the .05 in the world who are like me, who've actually considered such an absurd crossover in the first place. Just go on! I'm not telling anyone to even play the other game! This is a Super Hero take on the Harvest Moon Universe! It doesn't get any more complicated than that! Got it? Good. Thank you for putting up with my necessary rambling before moving on.

But if you insist on having music that's more faithful to the Harvest Moon Soundtrack, go ahead! I don't know which Harvest Moon BGMs would make fit in better, so say something if you know the perfect sounds that come straight from our favorite Farming Simulation.

As a random note, Thank you Rhianwen. If it weren't for that fic that brought up the issue of Rick being a "villain" in a majority of other fics, I would've never got the idea to blow that concept out of proportion. Now all shall witness ture villainy as it was meant to be done...

And Finally, the Disclaimer that applies through all Chapters:

_I do not own the Harvest Moon series or Riviera: The Promised Land. Those are the properties of Natsume and Sting, respectively._


	2. Another Peaceful Day

**The Beginning**

---Que: Elendia, OR Magical Melody Spring Theme---

It was a normal day in the humble land of Flower Bud Village. Ellen, the compassionate young ranch maiden, wandered the pathways giving treats to every busy worker around. All the villagers adored her efforts and waved their gracious hands as they received their helpings of Ellen's cooking.

Her daily routine went by as usual, until she came across an unfamiliar face by one of the paths leading to the city. He appeared to be a middle-aged man wearing Oriental yellow clothing, and some round black sunglasses. He also had some black hair in braids and a beard. He brought with him a cart that bore various items.

"Hello, good sir! Welcome to Flower Bud Village! May I ask who you are and what is your business here?" Ellen asked in a pleasant tone.

"My name is Won, young lady! And I am a wandering peddler of sorts. I travel the lands to sell rare and exotic merchandise to curious customers." The merchant answered in an equally pleasant voice.

"Oh, really? Well then, may I look at what you have to offer?" Ellen requested.

"Of course! To see such a lovely lady as yourself brings me great joy! I will let you look to your heart's content!" Won grinned.

The cheerful maiden squealed in delight upon this response. "Thank you, Mr. Won!" she cried as she proceeded to search through the vast collection within the cart.

She found peacock feathers, fine china, exquisite vases, exotic apples, and even a jagged yellow great sword with Norse Runes etched in them. But what caught Ellen's eyes the most was a basket full of Golden Eggs.

"Golden Eggs? Oh gosh! Is this for real?" Ellen cried.

Won nodded coolly.

"But these are so rare! It's hard to find a chicken that lays golden eggs nowadays!" Ellen exclaimed.

"I know." Won grinned. "Luckily, a young man in Mineral Town was generous enough to offer a few dozen of these babies to me to share them with world."

"He must be nice farmers that adores his chickens..." Ellen said in awe.

"Okay! How much are they?"

Won pondered awhile. "Well, by international standards, they sell for 1000 G, but for you, I'll sell them at half price! 500 G!"

Ellen beamed at his offer. "Okay then! I want five! There was this one cake recipie I always wanted to try with a Golden Egg, and now I can finally make the legendary Golden Omelet!"

She took 2500 G to pay the appropriate price, then Won offered her five requested eggs.

"You've been most generous lady, but isn't that a pretty big price for a country girl such as yourself?"

Ellen shook her head. "Oh! Not at all! Our daily shipping has given my family a decent earning! I could've actually bought about ten times this much if I wanted to!" she assured.

Won developed a conspicuous smirk upon hearing this. "That's... interesting news."

Ellen nodded cheerfully. "Yup! Don't interrupt us rural folk! We can do well if we just give it our all! Hard work is our village's number one value, after all!"

Won chuckled to himself. "What a truly prosperous little town this is. Well, I'm off to sell more of my wares around here, if it's okay with you?"

Ellen was more than happy to oblige. "Go on ahead! You have a great selection!"

"I appreciate it!" Won answered as he went back to his cart and started pushing further into town.

---Mute Music--

Ellen reached for a handkerchief in her pack and gazed in awe at her newly acquired Golden Eggs. "Such wondrous flavor you must have..." she uttered wistfully.

She then started polishing her shiny new eggs, but something was amiss...

Ellen gasped. The Golden shine of the eggs was starting to smear onto her handkerchief, leaving a speck of white on the egg.

--Que: Trouble! --

"These Eggs are fake!" Ellen cried. She then turned to confront the traveling fraud.

"Oh, is there something wrong with my wares?" Won asked.

"YOU LIED! THESE AREN'T GOLDEN EGGS!" Ellen shouted.

The embarrassed salesman scratched his head nervously. "Oh, is that so? I am truly sorry for this deception! So to make it up to you, I will run back to my station in Mineral Town immediately and get you some REAL golden eggs! I assure you!" he promised.

He then sped his cart towards the city road.

"THIEF! THIEF! HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY MONEY!" Ellen shouted as she pursued the merchant at full speed.

"I'm sorry for this foul crime! Truly I am!" Won exclaimed.

"HELP! A NEWCOMER RIPPED ME OFF!" Ellen yelled.

The yelling continued until the hunter and hunted left the sights of the village.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Ellen shouted again.

"I'm afraid it is you who's not getting away, madam." Won smirked.

"WHA---?"

Won leapt behind and snatched her by the shoulder. He then brought a cloth of his out up to her mouth and nose. Ellen moaned immediately upon a few seconds contact, then she passed out in the seedy merchant's arms.

"Despite her sudden outburst after discovering my little scheme, she appears to be the beloved gem of Flower Bud Village. I am certain that she shall please the Master..." he chuckled.

--Que: Hector's Ambition--

On the further outskirts of Flower Bud Village, an ominous shadow loomed its quiet fields. Moments passed, and Wong finally brought the unconscious Ellen into a mysterious, towering figure.

Inside the darkness, a mysterious, menacing in a black cloak laughed sinisterly to himself. "Ah, yes... Flower Bud Village... what a lovely place to begin my perfect plot of World Domination." he said with glee.

A mechanical door slid open from behind, revealing the charlatan in yellow, along with his prize.

"Master, I have returned bearing great news and a wonderful prize." announced Won.

"Go ahead. You have my undivided attention," the dark figure proclaimed.

"First of all, I have in my grasp a shining gem of Flower Bud Village. She seems to be a most capable cook and a hospitable woman in general. Some may not be too fond of her boyish hairstyle, but if you are dissatisfied, you could always brainwash her to grow it out or something." Won explained. She then carefully laid down Ellen's resting body like an offering.

"Hmm... well, I admit that she's rather cute. And if I can confirm that what you say is true, she must be quite the catch, as well. My last girlfriend was not only weak in some essential skills, but she had the gall to betray me! This one could actually be "Queen" Material for my new empire." the figure grinned.

"I'm glad to see you pleased, Master." Won answered.

"Anyway, about Flower Bud Village. For a land steeped in rural roots, it seems they've been making an enormous profit off their products. This one in particular told me she carried 25,000 G for daily spending. Just imagine how much money they must have at home to spare!" Won explained.

The dark figure chuckled to himself in thorough satisfaction. "Truly, we've hit the jackpot with this Flower Bud Village, haven't we? Perhaps I can begin the development of my copious death machines much sooner than I thought! I've made the perfect choice for the start of our operation!" he yelled.

"So, how shall we go about with the conquest of Flower Bud Village, Master?" Won asked.

"I say we make our first strike a memorable one. We shall spare your assassination expertise for now, while we use my trump card to arouse screams of chaos amongst the populace!" he announced. "The first impression is always the most important, you know!"

"Of course. You truly are a brilliant strategist." Won answered.

"Very well said, my minion. Now, Load the egg cannons and make sure the flame breathe is ready! We must make sure Flower Bud Village shall feel the full extent of my beautifully-crafted weapon!" the dark figure commanded.

Won immediately got into attention and saluted. "Yes, Sir!" he cried before leaving through the mechanical doors.

"Yes... once everything is in order, I shall send my shining achievement into the village and crush any opposition that stands in my way! After their surrender, I shall immediately eradicate all eligible bachelors in the vicinity!" he confidently boasted.

The dark figure's eyes suddenly gleamed with violent intent.

"No one shall ever THINK about taking away my sister from me, EVER AGAIN!" he yelled.

A flash of light revealed a sinister young man with dirty-blonde hair. He wore a black bandana white a white skull, some dorky glasses, and a flared black cape.

"I am the Dark Overlord Rick, Future Master of the World! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

---Mute Music---

Outside the humble gift shop near the village entrance, Lyla witnessed the whole incident.

"No... those fiends ripped of and abducted Ellen..." she gasped.

She then spotted a huge ominous shape from afar.

"This is bad. I must alert... them..." she uttered.

The concerned gift shop owner ran straight into the shop. She then jammed a big red buton underneath her counter.

"You're only hope. Please save us from evil once more." Lyla pleaded in her mind.

--Que: Game Over ---

At the Cafe Callaway, a loud alarm activated while the inside started to flash red. The proud owner Carl and his assistant Katie gazed at the flashing Siren for a brief minute, then stared at one another with serious eyes before nodding.

"I hoped that this would never happen, but it seems evil has reared its ugly head once more. You understand what must be done, my apprentice?" Carl asked.

"Yes, Boss. I promise not to let you down. As a Champion of Justice, we have sworn to never allow evil to prevail, and for that reason, I WILL triumph!" Katie assured.

"Good Luck. And May the Flames of Justice burn within your righteous soul!" Carl saluted.

"Thank you, Boss." Katie fondly responded. She then rushed towards the back room of the Cafe and begun her startling transformation...

Carl's eyes welled with tears of pride. "That precious little lady has always been so dedicated in the battle against the forces of evil! If... if only she could show the same sort of promise in her cooking!" he thought to himself.

_END PART I_


	3. The Katie Defense Force

**The Reckoning**

---Que: Awakening---

The hardworking villagers of Flower Bud Village felt a sudden chill in the air as an ominous shadow loomed over their fair land.

Slowly, the mechanical turning of wheels made its way towards Flower Bud Square. Many were perplexed as how to take this sudden change in atmosphere, but there were a select few who chose to tremble with fear. Filled with sudden curiosity, most of the villagers gathered around Flower Bud Square, towards the source of the eerie sound. In a matter of moments, a terrifying creature ruthlessly ran over the trees in its way, making its presence known. The villagers panicked at its mere sight.

It was a huge, mechanical golden chicken tank, tall enough to peck down upon the Blue Sky Ranch. Its disturbing eyes glared with sheer malice.

Suddenly, the shadowy atmosphere that enveloped the fear-stricken town was soon joined with echo of maniacal laughter. The villagers looked around to figure out the source of the omnipresent laughter, but their eyes were forced to look up once more at the golden chicken tank. The laughter grew louder as the devious mastermind slowly rose from atop the back of the tank.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The villagers gasped upon the ghastly sight before them.

"Citizens of Flower Bud Village, your era of peace has ended, for now you belong to Rick, the Dark Overlord and Future Master of the World!" the spectacled villan proclaimed.

The villagers muttered amongst themselves with uncertainty.

"For long have I been ridiculed by an unwelcome populace with incessive teasing, taunting, and the writing of questionable fiction! But NO MORE! Now I have come to take my revenge upon this world by embracing my dark nature! And you shall ALL PAY!" he yelled.

Mayor Theodore, utterly shocked by Rick's madness, attempted to retreat on the spot.

"FIRST, I DEMAND TO SEE YOUR MAYOR!" Rick yelled.

The unfortunate Mayor gulped upon hearing this. A few desperate villagers then tossed him into clear sight of the village square, at the mercy of the Dark Overlord.

"...d-d-d-d-Dark Overlord Rick...for what reason do I have this pleasure?" Mayor Theodore stuttered.

Rick smirked. "As head of this town, you're the one who holds power over it, correct?" he asked.

Mayor Theodore nodded slowly as cold sweat dripped from his big black top hat.

"Good. Then you're clearly the go-to man to uphold a new decree." he grinned.

"I don't like the sound of this..." Mayor Theodore thought.

"Therefore, if I am to become the new power of this village, I am to eliminate the current power..."

The Mayor's body shook wildly upon hearing this.

"...that is, unless you agree to meet my carefully thought out demands, of course." Rick concluded.

"G-GO AHEAD AND NAME YOUR DEMANDS!" Mayor Theodore cried.

Pleased to see some cooperation from the mayor, Rick pulled out a parchment from beneath his flared black cape.

"Let's see... first off, I demand all the earnings from every single business, and the entire treasury to be handed to me posthaste! Secondly, I demand the Mayor's resignation from his position! Finally, I demand that all the unmarried women in the village to be offered to me for my personal worship!" Rick cried.

Mayor Theodore pondered over this proposition while the bachelors of the village grumbled angrily amongst themselves.

"Hmm... I really wouldn't care if all I had to do is give up my Mayor position. Heck, screw being mayor! All the villagers could just bring all their complaints to their new Overlord Rick! But give up my money? No way! I had suckers pay me gobs of money just to own some land! I'm never giving that up!" Mayor Theodore thought to himself.

He then remembered the giant chicken tank threatening to destroy the village and trembled with fear again.

"Then again..."

The Mayor then cleared his throat before offering an answer to his demands.

"Does this offering demand also include my one and only daughter, Maria?" Mayor Theodore gulped.

"OF COURSE!" Rick crowed. "I couldn't care less if people say she has an unexciting personality, I've seen her pictures and she looks cute with her long blue hair and proper grey dress!"

The Mayor stared at the evil Overlord with a vengeful look.

"That's the last straw! He can take away my position of power, he can take away my money, but there's no way he's taking the bundle and joy my late wife left me! She's the only one in this darn village that'll cook a decent me for me without charging me a dime!" he thought while conveniently forgetting that he has to pay for the ingredients himself. "There's no way I'm going to give up my free meals---er, my only daughter! Besides, who'll run the library without her around? I'm too busy pretending to do political stuff!"

He then stepped forward with utter confidence. "I WILL NEVER HAND OVER THIS BEAUTIFUL VILLAGE TO YOU!" he challenged.

The men of the village roared in agreement, with Dan stepping out among the crowd.

"That's right!" the lazy vineyard worked shouted, "And there's no way we'll hand over all the hot chicks of this town to you! Ever! Especially that voluptuous vixen, Eve!"

Rick smirked as he gave a single wave of his hand. The Chicken tank moved ever closer to the gathered villagers, then its great beak slammed downward, crashing its massive weight onto the helpless body of the town pick-up artist. After restoring itself to its proper position, Dan was horribly injured, but he was miraculously alive.

"I NEVER LIKED YOU OR YOUR FILTHY KIND!" Rick shouted in an insanely overzealous tone.

However, the last proposal of Rick's demands still enraged the single men of the village, and forced them to rally against their new adversary.

"Dan's right! Some evil poindexter like you doesn't deserve the love and adoration of our women!" Bob cried.

"We must not let Dan's sacrifice be in vain! I cannot let this madman take Maria from us!" Ray shouted.

"And don't forget Nina! Who knows if he's some sick, perverted pedophile, too!" Basil chimed in.

The poor, shaky Louis took offense at Bob's comment, but he was too afraid to either stand up for himself or join the others in battling the tank. He instead hid behind the back of his dear friend, Ann.

Meanwhile, the rest of the men then banded together to charge the chicken tank.

"If we attack from all sides, perhaps we can still stand a chance!" Doctor Alex proposed.

Suddenly, they all gave a desperate battle cry as the tried to surround the tank, but the Dark Overlord was too wise to fall for such a tactic.

"FIRE THE FEATHER VULCAN!" Rick ordered.

The mighty chicken tank flapped its wings and turned them sideways. Numerous massive cannons then emerged atop the wings and shot a volley of feather-shaped arrows, incapacitating all the valiant fighters.

"ALEX!" Nurse Gina cried as she rushed to her beloved's side.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK SUCH AN ILL-CONCEIVED PLAN IS A MATCH FOR ME!" he gloated. "By the way, that last proposition was just a farce to bring out all the eligible bachelors out of hiding."

"What!" Ann shouted. "You mean you were planning to take them out from the start?"

"BUT OF COURSE, MY DEAR!" Rick smirked.

"Th-then... you intended to force us into being single, just so you would be the only man left standing? YOU FIEND!" Gina shouted as she still wept with a weakened Alex resting on her lap.

Eve scoffed. "You know, I was about to consider offering you my consoling services, however, what you have just done is unforgivable!"

"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Maria shouted at the top of her lungs, although she was slightly flattered by the villain's earlier comment.

Rick laughed manically in triumph. "WHO CARES ABOUT YOU, NOW! WHAT MATTERED MOST IS THAT I ELIMINATED ALL THE MEN FROM FLOWER BUD VILLAGE WHO WOULD DARE DATE MY PRECIOUS SISTER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Maria pouted in disappointment while the other women muttered amongst themselves.

"He has a sister complex! That's just not right!" Gwen shouted

"Ewwww... incest!" Nina groaned. "He's a pervert!"

"SILENCE!"

The Dark Overlord's cry boomed throughout the land.

"After being brutally backstabbed by my last girlfriend, I've come to realize that most women in this world are conniving, backstabbing, and insensitive wenches! I have little need for dealing with the rest of you!" Rick shouted. "Besides, I already have a lovely young lady to be my loyal Queen, already!"

At that moment, an unconscious body rose up in front of the dastardly Rick, allowing him to embrace her in his arms.

"Ellen!" the entire village cried out in unison.

"That's right..." Rick uttered in a pleased tone. "With everything she has to offer, she will be the perfect Queen..."

He then proceeded to show her off in front of his vanquished foes in order to rub it in.

From the side, Lyla gasped in horror. "No! It's worse than what I thought before! He actually captured Carl's girlfriend! Please hurry, our sworn defenders of the peace!"

"YOU CRUEL... TWISTED... SISTER-LOVING... ELLEN-ABDUCTING... MAN-HATING PERVERT! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Ann shouted.

"Oooh... what do we have here?" Rick grinned. "It seems we have a foul-tempered girl with a big mouth."

He then took out a piece of paper that had profiles and photographs of Flower Bud Village's local inventors, which included Ann and Louis.

"You should be thankful that I can put you to use in a much higher calling, instead of simple enslavement like the rest. And I suppose your little boyfriend wouldn't mind aiding you in the contribution of my many spectacular inventions!"

"WHA! NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Ann responded. "AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! LOUIS ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"

While he grasped Ann's leg tightly, poor Louis knelt down, feeling depressed at his friend's recent claim.

"That's what you say... for now!" Rick answered back. "I'll just have to do a little adjustment to your mental processing like I'm about to do with Ellen dear, and then you'll be more than happy to work for me in my personal laboratory! And if your nervous little friend doesn't agree, I'll just have to assume that he's yet another savage wolf that will try to steal my precious sister away from me!"

The chicken tank then re-adjusted itself, then slowly opened its mechanical beak. "It's time I do a little pickup!" Rick remarked.

Once again, the chicken's head dropped downward, this time in an attempt to abduct the two helpless inventors. Louis shivered in fear while Ann's eyes dilated as she screamed in panic.

"FIRE!" a voice from afar shouted.

---Mute Music---

Suddenly, a big, emerald laser beam launched right into the chest of the mechanical chicken, pushing it back yards away, until it slammed harmlessly away from Ann and Louis. At the same time, impact shook up Rick's flailing body, but Ellen still remained unconscious. Somehow, the mechanical chicken's chest remained unscathed.

The aspiring villian blinked, feeling utterly dismayed. "WHAT THE---?"

"LOOK! UP IN THE SKY! AND COMING ALL AROUND US! IT'S... IT'S THEM!" Gina cried as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Lyla, too, felt her sense hoping rising. "You've made it! You've finally came!" she said to herself.

Figures approaching from the three paths into Flower Bud Square, and one in the sky, had officially made their presense known.

"THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GONNA LET SOME STINGY NERD CONQUER OUR VILLAGE!" a voice from the heavens proclaimed. Flying high above the clouds was fuming girl dressed in black gothic-lollita attire with black bows in her curly red locks, and a black Papillion mask.

---Que: Destiny---

"THANK GOODNESS! IT'S THE KATIE DEFENSE FORCE!" Maria shouted.

"YOU BET YOUR TUSHIES WE ARE!" the cute crusader above announced before making a smooth landing on the ground. "I am the masked avenger of darkly-cute fashion! The holder of burning courage that engulfs evil, and the leader of our humble band! I am the possesser of demi-god strength I AM KATIE!"

From the path behind the bulletin board, another figure zoomed into the square with lightening-fast speed before performing an impressive quadruple back flip over the Goth Lolita avenger, making yet another perfect landing. This second avenger wore a dark violet mask along with a violet fedora and violet skintight suit, and some matching violet boots. Her long violet cape, along with her long blonde hair flowed in the breeze.

"I fight with the daring and awareness of the human spirit! I am the daredevil of the righteous soul, the acrobat of unwavering faith! My trusty chainsword lashes and slashes through the designs of darkness! My lightening reflexes are second to none! I am the Violet Fox!"

From the path facing the chicken tank, the villagers parted to allow their next heroine pass on through. This one had shoulder-length raven-black hair adorned with a white hair band. She also wore a white masquerade mask adorned with emeralds, and an angelic, flowing white gown.

"I carry out solemn judgment aided by the hopes and dreams of the innocent! Although I follow the humble path of servitude, my stalwart soul shall never waver in the face of evil! My mystical might shall overcome the will of corruption, and my emerald gaze shall pierce through the miasma of malice! I am the Angel of Hope! I am Arch-Diva!"

Finally, from the path approaching the front side of the bulletin board, a feisty figure ran headlong towards the crowd before skidding to a halt next to her companions.

She had dark brown hair with two curved ponytails held together by green ribbons. Her unmasked face revealed sparkling jade eyes and a charming smile. From the top of her head were two black cat ears, and from her back sprouted a black tail. She wore a black, sleeveless skirt along a green sash at the waste, and a green bowtie held up with a shining ruby broach.

"As for me? I am the feisty feline familiar of Asgard! My cleaver wit and fearsome fighting spirit will send you back into the deep abyss where you belong! My burning tenacity shall blaze a trail right through the heart of evil, For I am Rose!"

The four mighty heroines then got into a spectacular, presentable formation to conclude their introduction.

"TOGETHER, THE FOUR OF US MAKE FLOWER BUD'S CHAMPIONS OF JUSTICE! WE ARE THE KATIE DEFENSE FORCE!" they cried in unison as they struck individual, yet well-coordinated posses.

---Que: Picnic--

The villagers cheered while Rick stood by, completely uncaused.

"It's kinda funny how Katie from Cafe Callaway, and the Katie of this band share the same name. It's obvious that their not the same person though, because not only is this one wearing a mask that makes it hard to identify her, she doesn't loose her temper as often as our inspiring chef!" Duke remarked, which somehow got a reaction out of the gothic-lolita avenger.

"This is really making my head spin! Both Katies are just so cute... I just don't know which one I prefer!" Joe cried weakly.

"That Violet-clad Violet Fox sure is hot..." admitted Bob.

"There's just something about that long-haired crime fighter always agitated me for some reason..." Gwen thought as she scowled.

Gina watched the angelic superhero in awe. "I'm so proud of the peace Arch-Diva has brought to our fair city... and she looks so stunning in the gown I spent all night knitting for her..."

Alex gave a weak groan as he barely made out the figure of Arch-Diva. "Why does she look... so familiar?" he pondered.

At the front lines, Arch-Diva started fiddling with her fingers why she gazed at the floor with a blushing face. "Why did Gina insist on making this costume? I'm thankful for all the training she had me go through with my powers, but... this gown is a little too flashy for me. And why do I have this silly superhero name?" she thought in embarrassment.

The curious fisherman looked intensely at the feline familiar. "Wait a second! The Super Hero with the cat ears just looks like our new farmer, Rothe! She's not even wearing a mask like the rest of them! She just looks like some strange cosplayer!" he cried. "And for some strange reason, I'm starting to get a craving for Trix Cereal!"

Rose put her hand upon her hips and gave a hearty laugh. "Silly Fisherman! Trix are for kids!" she responded. "Not only that, but you are clearly mistaken about my identity! My name is Rose, while your farming friend's name is Rothe! I have no "th" in my name, and I doubt she has the genuine ears and tail of a cat like yours truly!"

Ray scratched his head. "But I don't see Rothe amongst the crowd, anywhere!" he shouted back.

The villagers muttered, and Rose quivered. "Ah, of course not! She's probably one of the smart ones that fled to the safety of their homes! The rest of you should do the same!"

Upon hearing this, the rest of the villagers spoke amongst themselves and pondered over whether or not they should follow Rose's advice.

Meanwhile, the Violet Fox and Katie were quarrelling over something.

"I wonder... why are we called the "Katie Defense Force", anyway? I mean, sure you're the leader and all, but it's still kinda overbearing to name the team after you!" Violet Fox complained.

"Why not? It was my boss Carl that formed our super powered team! If our commander believed this name is most appropriate for our team, then it should stay that way!" Katie rationalized.

"Oh, sure! Being our commander's favorite makes everything fair!" the Violet Fox remarked sarcastically.

"Shove it, Karen!" Katie scowled in a secret voice.

"STOP YOUR INCESSANT CHATTER!" Rick yelled.

---Mute Music---

The four super heroines turned to confront their invading villain. Their fierce gazes met Rick's with great intensity.

---Que: Trouble!---

"So, the greatest defense this Village has to offer is four young ladies in costumes?" Rick asked.

"Hey! You better watch it, pal! We're not just any four chicks, like some nutty pop stars! We're four girls with superpowers, and we know how to use them!" Rose argued.

"It is true that you possess incredible powers, but do you posses the skill to even challenge me?" Rick taunted.

Katie laughed boastfully in response. "Well, duh! We have awesome super powers, and what do you have? A lame chicken that's only gold plated! We outnumber you, AND we have better weapons at our disposal! It's obvious we're kicking your can today!"

After the Katie Defense Force exchanged more pleasantries with the villain, Rick and the Violet Fox exchanged troubled glances.

"I see... so SHE'S with them." Rick thought to himself. "This only furthers my desire to destroy these bothersome do-gooders."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I See you are utterly confident in the abilities of your team, Katie! Very well. Let us see what happens when I pit the genius of my golden chicken tank against your supernatural strengths!" Rick announced.

"YOU'VE GOT IT!" the Katie Defense force answered in unison.

Afterwards, their eager leader stepped forth and shook her fist at the Dark Overlord's he ran his hand through his short hair.

"BRING IT ON!" Katie declared.

_END OF PART II_


	4. Go, Go! Katie Defense Force!

**The Battle**

While some of the young women had to assist the injured men towards the hospital, the rest of the villagers fled in terror.

The only non-combat that stayed behind was Lyla, for she was Carl's secret lookout for the Katie Defense Force.

"Now, Katie Defense Force! Show this villain your true might!" She thought.

As a declaration of battle, Katie raised her fist and pointed it at the dorky Overlord atop the chicken tank.

"KATIE DEFENSE FORCE, ATAAAAAAAAACK!"

---Que: Battle Against Demons---

Rick gave a taunting laugh to display his amusement.

"You better make this battle more interesting for me! That previous line of defense was pathetic!" he scoffed.

The ladies wasted no time in mounting their charge, but Rick watched by un-phased.

"What a disappointing first strike..." Rick grumbled to himself.

"FEATHER VULCAN, FIRE!" Rick ordered.

Again, the many cannons rose up from the tank's great wings, and fired sharp feather ammunition in rapid succession, but Violet Fox looked confident in fending off this assault. She yanked her blade, which immediately altered its form into a chain-like whip, then immediately went work by lashing away all the projectiles in the blink of an eye.

"Hmm... perhaps these ladies really ARE capable of entertaining me." Rick thought, feeling thoroughly pleased with himself.

Arch-Diva halted her charge, and her sparkling, emerald-encrusted mask started gathering power. Her seemingly unguarded stance caught the attention of the Dark Overlord.

Katie led yet another charge with her unoccupied companions in a straight line. The chicken tank readied its wing cannons once again, but the Goth Lolita crusader leapt forward and took flight fist first while the others dispersed.

While Katie gave a frightening battle cry, Rick threw an arm forward.

"MEET THAT FRILLY GIRL HEAD ON!" Rick cried.

The giant chicken tank attempted to intercept Katie mid-flight with a crushing peck, but as the beak and the fist were about to collide, Katie swerved smoothly out of the way.

"NOW!" Katie shouted.

Further away, Arch-Diva released a devastating emerald beam straight towards the chicken tank's head, which didn't seem to worry Rick one bit.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I THOUGHT AS MUCH! HERE! LET ME RETURN THE FAVOR!" Rick crowed before giving the chicken tank a mighty stomp.

Immediately, the chicken tank retaliated with a red laser from its own eyes, forcing a struggle between two optic beams.

"KEEP FIRING THE FEATHER VULCANS! DON'T LET UP!" Rick ordered.

Deep within the confines of the chicken tank, Won was piloting at the helm, and felt thoroughly entertained with all the weapons he had at his disposal. "Oh, don't worry, Master. I don't intend to." the merchant answered through a speaker as he grabbed a hold of two joysticks and pulled their triggers.

The vulcan cannons started firing everywhere, keeping the other superheroes too busy from aiding Arch-Diva's struggle. Unfortunately, the red laser eventually overpowered Arch-Diva, as it started pushing her back while weakening her offensive. The red laser then dominated completely, launching Arch-Diva backward, but Violet Fox swiftly caught her from behind and laid her down gently.

"Man... I didn't expect the psycho to have THAT kind of ingenuity in him. Guess I better find a way to attack him directly." Violet Fox thought.

Arch-Diva's failure didn't discourage their fearless leader; however. Once again, she flew headlong towards the tank's chest. Its eyes crackled with an energy shortage, and its head immediately returned to its upright position.

"HA! Figures! Your little laser needs some recharging time, doesn't it?" Katie grinned.

The wing cannons desperately tried to eliminate its aerial threat by focusing all its aim on Katie. The feather arrows made her flight difficult, but Katie's maneuverability was excellent as usual. She made a show out of evading multiple rounds of projectiles that were sent straight at her, but Rick merely watched on curiosity.

"It seems this girl has some fighting spirit in her, after all." Rick grinned.

After successfully making her way through the wave of lethal feathers, she raised her mighty fists and started wailing on the chest. The entire tank shook once more, and Katie's consistent pounding started to make a dent in the tank.

Upon watching this, Rick's spectacled eyes became wide and bloodshot, and his violent smile grew with satisfaction.

"FOOL!" Rick proclaimed.

Katie ignored Rick's triumphant cry and wound up for a devastating haymaker, but then the chest of the tank open up, revealing a very big cannon. The gothic Lolita crusader gulped in surprise.

Inside the tank, Won grinned with delight as he placed his finger above a shiny red arrow pointing forward in anticipation. After seeing Katie's fear-stricken face on the monitor, he was more than happy to oblige as he finally pushed it.

A giant egg was launched straight at Katie, and exploded on impact, sending her careening to the floor. It seemed imminent that her super powerful body would drill a hole into the Square's brick floor, but an invisible force intervened by slowing her descent and drawing her away from the tank.

Katie awoke to find herself at an exhausted Arch-Diva's side. She chuckled bashful as she offered a gesture of thanks, but then she started scanning the area violently. "Thanks for the assist back there Arch-Diva, but where's Violet Fox? She's the one who usually makes that usually saves are butts when we're plummeting to our doom." she complained.

"Uh... Karen? Well, right before she left, she told me something about a plan to take Rick out himself.." she uttered softly.

Katie groaned. "You mean she's going to try and finish this battle herself by fighting the nerd instead of his giant robot?" she asked. "Considering how many surprises this guy has up his sleeves, I have a feeling that won't be so easy, either."

"But Katie... the look in her eyes! It was as if she knew our foe personally!" Arch-Diva cried.

Katie paused for a moment to ponder over this, until a thought struck her mind. She then slapped her forehead. "Oh man... so THAT'S him!" she thought.

Arch-Diva merely stared back in confusion.

Meanwhile, Rose secretly scaled the giant tank from behind with ease.

"Nyahaha!" Rose chuckled to herself. "It's a shame I couldn't learn some power moves, but at least I've mastered my stealth abilities!"

Everything went smoothly as the feline heroine reached the butt of the tank, until she heard a few mechanical noises near by.

"Oh crap!" Rose shouted.

The section above Rose opened up, revealing another egg cannon pointing downward. Thinking quickly, the feline familiar grasped a ledge above her.

"Say goodbye, little intruder!" Won's amplified voice boomed.

The cannon then fired another of its egg bombs, but Rose's quick reflexes allowed her to throw herself up and away from the egg. She then neatly front flipped atop the cannon, and made one more spectacular jump before the cannon returned inside the tank. She then found herself a few meters behind Rick and the unconscious Ellen.

"The only things this guy has are a big chicken and a big mouth. Without the chicken to fight his battles, he's not much of a threat!" Rose thought to herself. "Now all I gotta do is save Ellen, kick this guy's keister, and I will officially save the day!"

With those words buzzing in her head, Rose initiated her simple plan by running swiftly yet stealthily on the surface above the massive tank. She then leapt up to deliver a stunning flying kick to Rick's jaw, but the cunning villain sensed the assault and dodged out of the way, sending her crashing onto the floor.

"Darn! How did he see me coming?" Rose thought. She then saw the helpless maiden resting before her and got back on her knees.

"Ellen!" she cried.

Rick immediately stepped on a near by button as Rose dove to recover the hostage. A gaping hole surrounded Ellen's helpless body, and the floor around her rocketed downward before the hole closed itself off again.

"Silly me! I almost forgot about my Queen! I can't allow her to be taken from my grasp if she is to rule alongside me!" Rick smirked.

"CURSE YOU!" Rose shouted. She got up again, and dove straight at the glasses-wearing villain, only to be kicked upward by her opponent.

"No one's going to accuse me of being weak and scrawny ever again." Rick grinned in a low tone. He then grasped the tail of his fallen foe and started swinging her around violently.

Poor Rose screamed and flailed wildly as her body spun to the Dark Overlord's sinister will. After a few more turns, Rick sent her hurling towards the sky.

"A welcome effort, my cat-like foe. It's a shame that a sneak attack is to be expected." Rick grinned.

Suddenly, an uneasy sensation ran through Rick's mind. Instinctively, he stepped on yet another one of his buttons, which immediatley formed a glass-like barrier around him. Luckily for him, it came up just in time as an extended chainsword collided with the barrier.

--Mute Music--

"I should've known you would try this sort of attack. You always were the crafty woman, "Violet Fox". Or should I say Karen?" Rick called out.

Violet Fox shrugged. "Should've known someone as obsessive as you could identify me in diguise." she groaned as she removed her violet mask.

---Que: Off to Battle!---

The Dark Overlord shook violently. "You're presence is unmistakenable. Nowadays, my blood boils whenever your presence is near." he growled.

Karen gave a big sigh. "Need I remind you that YOU'RE the one who broke up with me, you oversensitive freak?"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED ME! You're the one who betrayed my solemn trust! You're the one who shattered my heart into a million un-mendable pieces! You're the one who drove me to this madness!" he ranted.

Karen gave her former boyfriend a coy stare. "Are you kidding me? You went into the deep end of the loony pool long before you teamed up with that jerk Won!"

"HOW DARE YOU DENY YOUR CRIME!" Rick shouted violently.

Karen groaned. "Geez, this is just like the day you dumped me. Listen, all I did was give Popuri a friendly huge, but then you freaked out and shove me aside like a living plague. You were never able to rationalize things when it came to your sister, so you dumped me! And now you're killing off all the men who aren't under commitment? You have serious issues!" she complained.

The Dark Overlord's expression quickly grew rabid. "Girlfriend or not, they're STILL my enemy! Remember when Kai used to date you in Mineral Town? Sure, I was jealous... but it was quite a surprise when I discovered that he was merely using you to get close to my precious little sister! I shall never forgive him for using you! OR TRYING TO TAKE POPURI AWAY FROM ME!" Rick babbled.

In response, Karen glanced upwards as he spun a finger she pointed at her head. "Psycho..." she uttered in a sing-songy tone.

"SHUT UP!" Rick shouted.

"How about you shut up, instead?" Karen uttered coolly before lashing out at the sturdy barrier.

Somehow, the protective barrier held off the brutal onslaught without a scratch.

"Not too cleaver, are you?" Rick taunted. "Your trusty chainsword won't be able to break through my well-constructed barrier so easily!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean it's unbreakable." Karen retorted. She then retracted her chain sword and held in a horizontal position right by her face.

"EXTEND!"

Once again, the sword switched into its chain-whip mode and thrust itself towards Rick's impressive barrier. This time, the whip's sharp tip collided, then pierced through and shattered the barrier, but Rick ducked underneath the sharp edge while his flared cape somehow protected him from the falling shards. The blade then retracted back to its owner.

"Cleaver little trick up your sleeve. Of course, underhanded tricks seems to be your specialty." Rick grinned. "Care to try it again?"

Karen nodded silently. "But I'm not going miss this time. EXTEND!"

The chainsword's edge shot towards Rick again, but the conscious conspirator dodged again. The blade then came back to catch him by surprise with a recoil strike, but Rick laughed madly as he gripped the chainwhip tightly with black gloves.

"The nut's just going to make things worse on him that way." Karen thought.

But then his gloves crackled with disturbing energy. Karen gasped in horror as a jolt of electricity ran through the whip and sent a paralyzing shock through her body. Rick laughed maniacally as Karen screamed in pain. Unable to bear the pain anymore, Karen dropped her trusted weapon as she knelt down and convulsed.

"You had this coming to you for awhile, treacherous wench." Rick scoffed.

---Mute Music---

He then sent a swift kick into Karen's gut before tossing her off the tank. Afterwards, Rick picked up his adversary's chainwhip and forced it to retract into its sword form.

"Oh, right. Since we're not going out with each other anymore, I should return a few things to you, huh? Well then... TAKE THIS!" Rick shouted.

The Dark Overlord carefully aimed his sword in order to pierce through the Violet Fox's heart, then hurled it skillfully like a spear.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rick's insane laughter echoed throughout the Village once again, as gravity pulled the Violet Fox towards a ruthlessly hard surface while it pulled her own weapons towards her heart at the same time.

With Katie and Arch-Diva still recovering, and Rose nowhere to be found, the situation was not in Violet Fox's favor. Even with her sharp reflexes, the Violet Fox herself was not bound to gracefully land on her own two feet this time. Unfortunately for her, she was just conscious enough to realize her own doom. Her poor body continued plummeting towards the ground, with her own chainsword not too far behind...

Until a black tail knocked the sword out the way, and two black gloves grasped the Violet Fox's limp body.

"Alley oop!" a familiar voice cried as she had to substitute the Violet Fox's usual recovery.

"Rose! Where did you come from?" Violet Fox exclaimed.

"Hey! C'mon! Don't be surprised to see me alive! Arch-Diva saved me too! It's a good thing I spotted you on top of the tank while I was sent flying, because you seem to fall as fast you can run!" Rose answered.

She then hopped towards Katie and Arch-Diva's position, who were fully recovered, but still discouraged by their failures.

---Que: Elegant Melody---

"Well, it's about time you two came back! We were worried when the both of you decided to scale the tank all by yourselves!" Katie yelled.

"Don't be too hard on them, Katie. We haven't fought a villain this tough before." Arch-Diva said sympathetically.

In response, Katie punched the floor and created a mini-crater. "STILL! That's no excuse to have our butts handed to us like this!"

Violet Fox growled. "That's right! We can't just let this psycho win! He'll destroy everything precious to us, and his strength and resources will only grow!"

She then turned her face and expressed feelings of deep regret and personal disgust before placing her violet mask on once more. "I can't believe... I created a villain... as powerful as this... from Rick..."

"C'mon! Every Badguy has a weakness!" Rose cheered. "Even if this is our toughest fight, it's ultimately no different than the others! All we have to do is fight him the right away, and we'll beat him!"

The feline familiar then clenched her hands tight and brought them together. "C'mon Rose, Think! You used to be the sidekick to the Grim Angel Brigade, the most powerful Superheroes on the planet! I was able to beat my old boss Hector with Ein and Ledah at my side, and he was MUCH tougher than this nerd! And I know my new team could've crushed that Magic-Wielding Madman just as easily! We just gotta pool our strengths and coordinate the right attack..."

Rose thought to herself for a long time until inspiration struck her.

"THAT'S IT!" she cried as she smacked a fist to an empty palm.

Her three companions turned and looked at her oddly.

"What's it?" Katie asked.

"I think I know a way we can beat this guy!" Rose answered.

"Really?" Katie said skeptically. "Arch-Diva's usually been our team strategist, and I'm the Team Leader who coordinates our strikes. Still, I guess it couldn't hurt to hear what you have to say. What's you got for us, Rose?" she asked.

Rose gathered the team in a huddle and carefully whispered her plan of attack.

"WHAT?" The trio exclaimed in unison.

"B-but... but Rose! That's our finishing attack! We can only guarantee it will work once the enemy's weakened enough!" Katie exclaimed.

"Besides... it uses up so much energy." Arch-Diva mentioned in concern.

"Yeah, we don't want you tired in the middle of a fight!" Violet Fox added.

"I'm well aware of that, but I believe if we're going to conquer tougher foes in the future, we should start mixing up our routine, don't you think?" Rose answered.

The other three ladies nodded amongst themselves.

"Fine. But don't get yourself killed." Katie threatened. "Being the reckless member of the Katie Defense Force is my job!"

Rose nodded happily. "Got it!"

"So then!" Katie announced. "Is everyone clear on the plan?"

"Don't worry. I understood every single word." Arch-Diva assured.

"I still feel uncomfortable with it, but I'll be okay as long we win in the end." Violet Fox answered.

"Of course! It was my plan, after all!" Rose chirped.

---Mute Music---

"Alright, then! KATIE DEFENSE FORCE, LET'S DO IT!" Katie cried.

"Roger!" the others answered in unison.

The Katie Defense Force then went into a formation where Rose stood behind her companions.

"Okay, guys. Just do what you must while I charge up for KDF's signature finishing move. Keep him busy, cover me, whatever! But whatever you do, don't let his weapons reach me." Rose ordered.

Katie, Arch-Diva, and Violet Fox nodded in unison as they braced themselves.

Rose then went into deep focus as she channeled energy into her ruby broach.

"Ein, my old friend. I thank you deeply for this one last attack you taught me before we went our separate ways. In honor of our friendship, I promise I would never let this power go to waste. For as long as I've been with the Katie Defense Force, this attack has never failed. I'm sure this time will be no different." she thought to herself.

Katie then readied herself into a battle position.

"ATAAAAAAAAACK!"

---Que: Fierce Clash!---

Katie, Arch-Diva, and Violet Fox charged straight towards the chicken tank again as Rose snuck away with her focus still intact.

"A Charge? Again? How utterly disappointing." Rick huffed.

"FIRE THE FEATHER VULCAN!" he ordered immediately.

The wing cannons went to work once again, firing multiple rounds of deadly feathers at its targets.

Arch-Diva formed a psy-barrier around herself, while Katie took flight and outmaneuvered her problem. Violet Fox had to rush towards her chainsword she lost from before, then forced it into its whip form and lashed at the projectiles heading her way.

"Useless. They're out of luck if they think they can outlast my ammunition. Those fools will just tire themselves out and leave themselves defenseless!" Rick scoffed. "Very well, if they intend to hand me such an easy victory, I might as well take it."

After temporarily escaping the feather fire, Katie gained altitude as she headed straight towards Rick.

"Oh no you're not! FIRE THE EGG CANNON!" the Dark Overlord ordered.

The giant chest cannon in the front opened up at a ridiculously fast speed, then launched another egg bomb intercept Katie, but the goth-lolita heroine averted her flight path and narrowly avoided another nasty surprise. However, the feather vulcan refused to give her a break and proceeded firing more rounds at her. Again Katie was forced to outmaneuver the feathers until a certain chainwhip intercepted the rounds. Violet Fox stood triumphantly atop the wings of the chicken attack, and switched her offense from the ammo to to the cannons themselves. She started whipping her cannons violently until they turned and aimed straight at her. With rounds firing from close range, Violet Fox was force to utilize her quick speed to escape being pierced by the relentless assault. After spending a few minutes of evasion by running circles around the cannons, Violet Fox mate an amazing back flip onto a cannon. Two neighboring cannons then aimed at the one occupied by Violet Fox, but before they could blast each other to smithereens, Violet Fox made yet another leap off of the cannon and narrowly escaped a horrific fate, as spikes protruded from the top of the cannons.

"I SPENT TOO MUCH TIME TO WORK ON MY CROWNING ACHIEVEMENT! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY SUCH MARVELOUS MACHINERY!" Rick shouted as he aimed a machine gun right at Violet Fox.

Violet Fox simply shrugged in silence as she now had to avoid both vulcan fire and machine gun rounds.

"He calls this abomination his crowning achievement?" she thought. "Eh... he's built better."

Katie, Arch-Diva, and Violet Fox were forced to hold their respective grounds for an extensive amount of time as the Feather Vulcans continued to pester them. Katie continued maneuvering through the air, Arch-Diva still held up her psy-shield, and Violet Fox was forced to outrun fire from all sides while trying to lessen the burden on her partners. The three of them were unsure how long they were going to last, until they spotted a burning aura floating in the sky.

"Alright! She's just about ready!" Violet Fox cried as she made an astonishing tripe back flip off of the chicken tank's wing.

"The first phase is done. Now to proceed onto Phase Two." Arch-Diva confirmed as she shut down her psy-barrier and shattered the remaining feathers coming her way.

"THIS SUICIDAL PLAN OF HERS BETTER WORK!" Katie thought to herself.

Rick became pale when spotted the burning aura up ahead.

"N-no... this is... their finishing move?" Rick thought in desperation. "NO! I CAN'T ALLOW IT TO REACH MY CREATION!"

He then let out a big scream before giving his next order. "SHOOT HER DOWN! SHOOT HER DOWN NOW! FIRE THE CHICKEN LASER!" Rick ordered.

---Mute Music---

The evil eyes of the chicken tank crackled with an intense force. It quickly gathered energy in order to follow through with Rick's orders.

"NOT SO FAST!" Katie's shrill voice cried as she shot through the air like a living bullet.

Before the feather vulcans could get a single shot on her, Katie smashed through the chicken's beak in an upward angle, and followed through by crashing down onto the comb and into the laser mechanism between the eyes.

"NOW!" Katie shouted.

---Que: The Grim Angel---

Rose surged with incredible energy as her fiery aura burned brightly around her.

"Alright, Punk! You're going down!" Rose proclaimed.

Rick let out yet another violent scream, unable to accept the sudden misfortune the befell him.

"Here I go!" Rose uttered to herself.

"BLAZING ROSE!"

Without a moment's notice, the Feline Familiar launched herself at the tank like a brilliant shooting star. The Egg cannon prepared to fire yet another egg bomb, but Rose harmlessly burned through the cannon, along with the control monitor on the other side. Won blinked in confusion as his yellow cap was singed. Rose continued speeding through the sinister tank as she searched for someone important. After burning through a few more rooms, she finally came across comfortable living quarters with a lady who rested comfortably in bed.

"Ah! Ellen!" Rose cried.

She then scooped up Ellen as she proceeded scorching the inside of the tank. It did not take her long to bust through the other end with Ellen safely in her grasp.

"YOUR TURN, ARCH-DIVA!" Katie shouted.

In the confusion, Arch-Diva had the opportunity to charge her beam attack. With the proper energy stored, she immediately fired a wide emerald laser that widened the damage done by the Blazing Rose attack. With this next attack, the Control Room was completely shattered, and the seedy Merchant was sent flying through the tank's rear end in total pain.

With the accumulating damage done, the chicken tank became unstable.

As the bitterness of defeat overwhelmed him, Rick slapped both sides of his face as he gazed painfully at the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tears ran down the Dark Overlord's cheeks like two rivers. The new world order he looked forward to started fading from his vision.

"My retribution... my careful planning... how could this be? I have been shown the errors of this world, but now I am unable to correct them? Why...? ...why?"

"You are nothing but a psychotic fool who's making excuses to justify his actions." A harsh voice uttered.

The defeated Dark Overlord slowly raised his head to see a triumphant Katie staring right at him through her Papillion Mask.

"...How dare you... lecture me?" Rick uttered in pain.

"In my opinion, the whole lot of your crazy kind needs to be lectured and beaten to a pulp!" Katie scoffed. "How dare you call your way Justice?"

Rick clutched his head madly. "Everyone has wronged me! Everyone must pay! THEY ARE ALL THE SOURCE OF MADNESS!" he ranted.

"You poor, sad little man..." Katie remarked in half-sympathy.

Feeling completely insulted by Katie's last words, Rick charged forth with his electric gloves held out, but the goth-loli crusader countered with the power of super breath. A harsh wind came from Katie's mouth and pushed him off the tank, where his body sped helplessly towards the ground.

---Mute Music---

After looking down to see Rick's final moments, Katie flew down towards the bottom of the tank. She then grasped it tightly with both hands and attempted to lift the metal giant. For awhile, Katie struggled under the weight of the mighty chicken tank, but with determination in her heart, the frilly crime fighter finally lifted it above her seemingly dainty arms, and sent it straight into the atmosphere, where it exploded harmlessly away from the Village.

---Que: Triumph---

The citizens of Flower Bud Village rushed outside their shelters and gave a hearty cheer for the brave members of the Katie Defense Force.

Katie struck a boastful victory pose while Violet Fox struck a flirtatious one. At the same time, the humble Arch-Diva gave a polite curtsey with her beautiful white gown. Finally, Rose arrived with Ellen safe in her arms.

The citizens cheered their loudest with both the return of Ellen, and the full reunion of the Katie Defense Force. They then crowded the four super heroines and carried them atop their shoulders. Arch-Diva became was having a hard time accepting the celebration while Katie and Arch-Diva openly embraced their adoration. Rose simply went on casually as the gratefully town tossed her body around.

While the villagers continued praising the heroines in earnest, Lyla watched on with warmth on her heart. "Well Done, Katie Defense Force. You've saved us yet again..."

----Que: Dark Sphere---

On the outskirts of town, the dastardly Rick managed to make his escape on his evil glider. With the last of his strength, he turned back and gave the Village a threatening glare.

"You have yet to win the war. I swear I'll return here one day... and I'll be more powerful than ever. Be ready, Katie Defense Force. Next time, I'm going to destroy you... each and every one of you... and most of all, I will make sure Karen feels the full extent of my wrath..." he uttered in a low voice.

The Dark Overlord trembled with violent vigor until he felt something tap his shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw a most pleasing face.

---Que: Picnic--

"Popuri!" Rick cried in delight. "I knew my sister would come to me at the right time and--- OW!"

The pink-haired chicken lover slapped him hard on the face in complete rage. "Rick! My Brother! How... How dare you?"

"What are you so angry about?" Rick asked in a concerned tone. "I'm just trying to make this world a safer place ---OW!"

"You and your stupid world conquest plans!" Popuri said while stifling tears. "How dare you build a giant golden chicken tank... for evil purposes?" she wept.

"No! You misunderstand! I do this all for you! I swear that no other man shall take you from our family's grasp! I may say mean things to you all the time, but--OUCH!"

"You have disgraced…the honor and majesty of the chicken... by making that evil thing!" Popuri cried. "You must repent!"

"No! Wait! Popuri! Stop--"

With teary eyes and readied fists, Popuri proceeded to pummel poor Rick into a pathetic pulp.

_END OF PART III_


	5. Another Happy Ending

**Happy Ending**

Ellen slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by a friendly face.

----Que: Time Has Past...---

"Ellen!" Carl cried with tears of joy. "... Thank goodness!"

"C-Carl? How nice to see you! But... where am I?"

Overcome with happiness, the earnest Cafe owner embraced his beloved.

Ellen looked around to find out she was in a bedroom upstairs of Cafe Callaway. Behind her boyfriend's back were the smiling faces of Carl's faithful assistant, the wine-drinking woman from Mineral Town, the sickly young lady from the Sanatorium, and the new farmer sporting a green blazer and matching skirt.

"Katie... Karen... Dia... and Rothe... what... are you doing here?" Ellen uttered weakly.

Katie chuckled. "I work here, silly!" she chirped.

"Right... of course. I apologize..." Ellen smiled.

"As for the rest of us, we're just here to check if you're okay." Karen answered.

"We heard you've been put through a lot since a wandering merchant knocked you out. We feared the worst..." Dia confessed.

"Oh dear! So that's what happened? I knew that peddler was up to no good, but I didn't expect him to cause that kind of commotion! How cruel!" Ellen exclaimed.

Rothe then put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, sure! Some psycho even drove in with a tank and started attacking the town! You missed all this suspense!" she exclaimed. "But don't worry! The Katie Defense Force swooped in and took care of business! They even got back your money from the crazy peddler and left it at your bedside!"

Ellen blushed out of a mixture of embarrassment and gratitude. "Oh, is that so? Well, tell the Katie Defense Force I'm thankful yet again. They're always running about and doing nice things for people!"

Katie turned around and whistled to herself while the rest watched on casually.

"Is that so?" Carl answered with a sweet smile. "I'm just thankful that the Katie Defense Force is around to protect a lovely lady like you."

Ellen's face reddened to new extremes. "C-Carl..." she gasped.

After a few minutes of more pleasantries, Carl met outside with the four ladies from before.

The proud proprietor of the cafe cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you ladies. Once again, you've saved our humble village from the brink of destruction."

Katie nodded. "You're welcome, Chief. You can always count on us to take care of trouble!"

"To be honest, we've never encountered a foe as challenging as that before! I feel really fortunate we were able to achieve victory this time." Dia said as she breathed a sigh of belief.

"So yeah, at least we saved the Chief's girlfriend and kicked the bad guy's butt in the end! I didn't expect to pull off our trump card so early in the fight. Guess this means we need a little more training or something, huh?" Rothe answered.

"That was some plan you came up with, Rothe! I guess that time you spent with the Grim Angel Brigade is starting to pay off now!" Katie cried. "Perhaps we could use you as the Team Strategist for awhile. Who knows when we'll be fighting someone tougher than that stingy Rick?"

"Yes. That would be most appreciative. We may very well need to rely more on intelligence and less on sheer power if we're going to stand a chance against more formidable foes." Dia added.

Rothe blushed. "Aw, come on, guys! It was just that one time! I don't know if I can start up a streak of brilliant plans so easily!"

"Nonsense!" Katie blurted out. "As Team Leader, I know very well that you can pull it off strategizing when we need more if it!"

Carl chuckled. "I'm just satisfied to learn that "Rose" has more than one major ability in her arsenol!"

Rothe violently turned her head towards Carl. "What's that supposed to mean? You think My "Blazing Rose" attack is the only contribution I made to this team? You make me sound like a liability!" she complained.

Again, Carl chuckled. "Not at all! I'm just glad to see how far you've come since your days as a sidekick. You're really starting to impress us all."

Rothe folded her arms. "...Geez! Now I feel even more useless in the past. Come on, guys! Even if I can't move as fast as "Violet Fox" here, my reflexes are just as good! And what about my stealth skills? You can't deny how useful that is!"

Everyone laughed at Rothe's plight with the exception of Karen, who was doing some deep thinking while staring outside a window.

"I can't believe... I helped made Rick into a super villain like that. I know his descent into madness was inevitable, but there are still so many scars I left behind in the past due to my old arrogance and selfishness. Who knows what other past mistakes will come to haunt me?"

"Karen! Hey Karen!" Rothe shouted. "I was just talking about Come on! Tell them that time we matched each other in our personal acrobat competition!"

"Uh... oh! Rothe! Hey! Sorry for losing my head for a minute! I was just... preoccupied with something." Karen answered.

"Right..." Rothe sighed.

"Why do they always have to pick on the new girl?" she thought.

"So Karen," Car called out. "You've been with us for awhile now. What are you going to do now? Thinking of going back to Mineral Town for awhile?"

Karen shook her head. "Nah. I think I'll stay here a little longer. With Duke splitting from the Aja Winery, my usual hangout hasn't been much fun. I'll see what's up at the work shop and chat with Ann while I wait for the Moonlight Cafe to open up. Besides, I have some questions to ask the old man." She then turned the knob as she slowly opened the door. "Thanks for having me around, fellas." she said as she left.

"I should be heading back to the Sanatorium. Doctor Alex will be worried about my sudden disappearance, and I don't know how long Gina can cover me." Dia called out before making her leave.

After waving goodbye to her raven-haired friend, Rothe turned to the rest of her friends. "I guess I'll spend the day fishing with Ray and Joe. Those guys always made that activity a hoot. Besides, it beats clearing the fields of rubble and milking cows." she confessed as she took out a silver fishing rod. "Well, good day, people! I hope I can catch a whopper today!" she exclaimed as she made her way out.

With the other three ladies gone, and Ellen still resting comfortably in bed, Carl and Katie were left alone in the Main Floor of the Cafe.

"Okay then, Katie. Today's our day off, so you don't have to stay here today. What are your plans?" He asked.

Katie answered with a simple grin. "I'm going to work on my cooking, of course! And you're going to help me!" she answered.

Carl blinked. "What? But... but Ellen's still upstairs! I should go back and take care of her!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine!" the apprentice chef insisted. "Besides, I made a vow to my grandfather that I'll become a fine chef someday! And you promised to help me!"

"But it's our day off! We always have time to improve your skill!" Carl exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry if your concerned I'm cutting into your personal time. I'm pretty sure you'll be thankful for this idea!" Katie answered before whispering something silently into her boss' ear.

The Cafe owner's eyes widened in surprise. "W-WHAT? A Birthday Cake? For Ellen? That's... only a few days from today! How could I forget?" he exclaimed.

_THE END_

---Optional Que: The End of an Epic---


	6. Afterparty Special!

**The After Party**

The citizens of Flower Bud Village, along with the guest stars were partying it up in an anonymous hall. Practically everyone as overjoyed as "Katie Defense Force" finally reached post-production.

Katie gave a victorious laughter as she held a cup of sparkling grape juice in the air. "This is GREAT! After being casted as an overzealous lunatic in Chicken's previous fanfiction, I'm finally the main heroine! My name's even in the title and everything!" she cheered. "And the best part of all is that I'm a super heroine that beats people up... but for Justice, this time! I don't see a lot of fanfiction putting me as the heroine lately, especially one where I deliver physical punishment for the greater good!"

"Y'know... this actually might've been one of the Chicken's most entertaining short stories yet. Although, I'm a bit sore that I never made an appearance." Jack huffed. "Still, it was great to see you in the story, Lyla! You gave a great performance, as usual!"

His pink-haired wife brimmed with joy. "Why, thank you Darling! I was actually quite surprised to be given a role in the first place! But my career has started getting interesting as of late. Random fic writers have placed me as some sort of Pie-loving lunatic, or a conniving gold digger using Louis. They were...weird at best, but it was fun being the crazy for some reason. But seriously, getting to watch the Super Hero battle from up close was such an old-school thrill! And it was interesting challenge tapping into my darker side for "Love Advice". It was a unique experience, but at least I wasn't some over-the-top villain!"

"Unlike me!" Rick grinned, still wearing his black flared cape for some reason. "But who cares? I've heard the fangirls love bad boys lately! And my role as super villain in this Fanfic will most certainly guarantee my raise to fandom! I looked like a total badass crushing the Katie Defense Force single-handedly! And I chicken tank was colored gold! Who can beat that!"

"HEY!" Karen shouted. "You know very well that victory was scripted! If it were a real fight, I could've taken you on with two hands behind my back, blindfolded, AND intoxicated!" she bragged.

Jack nodded. "It's true. As her childhood friend, I've seen her at work with Drunken Master Kung Fu. Don't underestimate Karen, especially when she's drunk!" he warned.

Rick shrugged. "Either way, a lot of fic writers have portrayed you as... well, an arrogant and unpleasant woman." he said with deep regret. "Still... if there are that many Karen-haters out there, they might instantly become my fangirls upon reading such a crushing defeat!" he bragged. "OW!"

Jack, Karen, and a third individual smacked Rick's head at the same time.

"That doesn't excuse you for being cocky, too..." Jack reprimanded.

"Yeah! And that electricity-thingy actually hurt! You know very well we do our own stunts!" Karen complained.

"I can't believe how immature you're acting after all the pain you've put me through!" a third voice chimed in.

"Wait a minute... who's that third voice?" Rick asked as he rubbed his head. He slowly turned his head to found an undeniable face.

"P-Popuri?"

"Of course!" the pink-haired chicken lover answered. "You kept trying to convince the writer to leave me out of the fic! You said I'd become some nutty prima donna! That my whiny nature would ruin everything! Can't you just accept the fact that I've grown up?" she complained.

"The way you are now isn't helping much." Rick grinned.

"Oh, lay off her, already!" An ominous voice called out.

The entire cast gasped in all as they turned to see a laid-back young man with a commanding presence. He had short black hair, ruby eyes, and fairly tan skin. He wore a big crimson trench coat over a black flaming t-shirt and black pants with white and red velcro shoes. Most notable of all is his magnificent black wings and the flaming red spear he held in his left hand.

"Geez, I can't believe you still assume the worst of your sister, even after she gets married in the game." the stranger scoffed.

Jack blinked in astonishment. "Hey, wait! You're... you're the head honcho, aren't you?" he exclaimed.

"Yup!" the stranger chirped. "Believe it or not, I am Grim Angel Yuki, Controller of Fates, Lover of Chickens, and the Successor of Ledah, the Solitary Angel."

The entire cast, except for Rothe, blinked.

"What's a Grim Angel?" they asked in unison.

"Forget that!" Yuki groaned. "Anyway, what's up with all this continual dissing of Popuri's personality, anyway? I think there are plenty of redeeming qualities about her! She always took really good care of the chickens in a motherly fashion! The dishes she can make nver disappoint, especially the chocolate cake she makes in Valentine's Day! Plus, I'm really amazed how much she matures when someone actually chooses to marry her instead of giving her up to Kai! Sure, that whole "I used to like handsome guys" speech ticked me off before you actually propose to her, but when she starts being the wife, she shows this entirely new level of concern and compassion for her family that blows me away!" he ranted.

Listening at the back, the chicken farmer girl blushed upon hearing these words. "Wow... I never heard anyone speak with such fervor about me before... does he actually think of me as a woman?"

"Also..." Yuki continued. "WHY MUST PEOPLE PICK ON POOR LITTLE POPURI ON HER CHICKEN FETTISH? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH LIKING CHICKENS? I HAPPEN TO LIKE CHICKENS AS WELL! ANYBODY WANT TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THAT?" he shouted.

With everyone noticing the flaming spear in his hand, no one bothered to say anything. Jack simply replied with a sigh of disbelief.

"Okay, good!" Yuki grinned. "Now, where was I? Oh, right! This is a party celebrating the completion of the Katie Defense Force, right? I guess I better start helping myself!"

The black-winged angel then took a bottle of strawberry soda and immediately chugged away.

Not too far away, Ellen was enjoying her regular dose of fan mail while reflecting over her career.

"Wow! This has just been an awesome year for me so far! I've been an amateur psychologist, an announcer and spokesperson for the Harvest Chef competition, and even a damsel in distress! Magical Melody has really brought me back in the spotlight from obscurity! I wonder what else my adoring fanfic writers have in store for me?" she thought in sheer delight.

At the dance floor, Doctor Alex was able to enjoy the privileges of a pimp with Gina and Dia.

"Even if that writer had a rather... questionable mindset, at least the cast had a little fun with "The Doctor Is In". Although, I'm not really sure I could attract that many women solely on my personal and my so-called "handsome" appearance. Still, it was a welcoming staring role for me, and I'm glad to see more Alex-based fanfiction out there. It's startling to know how much potential story there is within me, but for someone actually hooking me up with Dia in the end... that's pretty new. Now I'm starting to wonder why there isn't more of Me X Dia fics out there, instead of my patient being the constant antagonist. Oh well... being cast as my lovely nurse's love interest always has an advantage..." Alex thought to himself.

Gina herself had a pretty big grin on her face. "Getting to see Alex as a Secret Agent was hot! I mean, by appearance alone he's only one step away from looking the part! Just give him a tuxedo and a silenced pistol and he could give a certain well-known spy a run for his money!" she thought in excitement. She then turned her attention to her dear friend. "But being able to co-star with Dia as always fun, as well. Half the time, she would be the abusive wench while I was the helpless heroine stuck under her thumb, but then there are those rare moments where we finally get to act as friends and partners. It took a lot of work learning the fighting styles for our spy fanfic, but it really paid off it in the end! Too bad it had such a low turnout, but at least it paved the way for more co-staring opportunities! But in all seriousness, having the opportunity to sow the Arch-Diva costume was really fun! Dia looked so adorable!"

"After being the bad guy so many times, it was fun to be the heroine for a change. I've been an angsty heroine tortured by numerous inner struggles now, and I even got the chance to be an action heroine twice! I was... really nervous having to fulfill these new roles after my frequent type-casting, but it I felt it ended up being a welcome change of pace. I think I'm even starting to learn a few things about myself." Dia thought with a mixture of relief and anxiety.

Suddenly, Rothe and Ray approached the Head Writer with varied expressions on their face.

"Hey, Grim Angel guy!" Ray said as he yanked Yuki's trench coat. "Why do you put me in stories where I'm paired up with women? It's hard enough dealing with them in my off time, and now you're practically forcing me to put up with them!" he complained with red cheeks.

Yuki formed a wide smirk. "I'm just amused by your natural reaction to them. The improvising in the situations are so amazing, the stories practically write themselves!" he exclaimed. "Besides, the ladies really enjoy the adorable point's of people's personalities! You'll be swarming with ladies before you know it!"

Ray panicked at the thought. "Lady... fans?" he uttered in a squeaky voice. "WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE TO TORTURE ME?" he cried.

"Just be thankful people are actually making you the focus in their fics! I've only seen a bunch where you're just the supporting character! I'm surprised that not so many people want to develop a lovable hobo like you!" Yuki remarked.

The poor fisherman crawled up into a ball at the corner of the room and cried his eyes out. "Why must I suffer so...?" he uttered to myself.

"Well, I have to admit that superhero fic was a lot of fun! I'm just surprised I got to be part of the team!" Rothe said in delight.

"Why not? Your humanoid form was just too cute to resist from making you part of the KDF!" Yuki grinned. "And I thought the outfit you wore in Riviera was perfect for a super hero costume! I even added the Fire Emblem Ein uses for the Blazing Rose attack!"

"Yeah, that was awesome." Rothe grinned. "But why are you running around with Lorelei?" she asked, pointing at his red spear. "Isn't that supposed to be Ledah's?"

Yuki gave Rothe a blank stare. "Ledah's dead in your original world. You should know, you saw it yourself. So I get to be his successor and unleash the "Lost Seraph" overdrive as I please. The best part is that I didn't have to sacrifice anything to have this nifty spear like everybody else has to!" he exclaimed.

"You suck! I lost my wings to have this humanoid form!" Rothe cried. "At least people won't think I'm a cat anymore." she continued in relief.

"That's nice and everything, but I think the majority of Harvest Moon fans have no idea what we're talking about right now. And they're the ones reading this conversation..." Yuki answered.

"Good point..." Rothe answered. "Anyway, this whole setup of putting me in the Harvest Moon Universe as the new farmer has been a hoot! Everyone's just been great to me, and we've been having all sorts of fun with this crossover! I hope you can keep it up, and, just maybe I could have another staring role someday?"

"We'll see... Yuki grinned.

"Speaking of reprising roles... how about I make a few cameo returns as a villainous badass?" Rick requested. "Come on! I could always return to disturb the relative peace of Flower Bud Village! I could even try to start up a revolt in Mineral Town! Or how about joining that Mafia farmer you cast to cause havoc in Forget-Me-Not Valley? I could always use another credit of villainy in my name! I just know the ladies are eating it up!"

Yuki gave the caped avenger a threatening glare. "Don't push your luck, pal. The only reason I enjoy your company is because we both happen to share an appreciation of chickens. I was reluctant to make your weapon a giant chicken tank at first, but I felt it would be most appropriate for your case. For now, I suggest you enjoy your image as a bad boy as long as you can..."

The intimidated Rick backed off with a nervous laughter. "R-right... you're the boss!" he whimpered.

"Geez.. he's starting to sound like Dan." Yuki thought in annoyance.

In a bathroom not too far away, the prolific Mayor Theodore held his own personal theatre performance. He seemed really passionate in classic plays.

"To be, Or not to be! That is the Question!" the Mayor proclaimed while holding his top hat like a skull. Surprisingly, his voice and gestures were of professional quality.

He then placed his trusty black hat atop his head and sighed. "Alas, an experienced actor who appreciates the traditional works is stuck in the role of a mere clown. Will there ever be a time when the world will recognize the true talents of Theodore Rosswell VIII?" he spoke in a dramatic voice.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

"Father? Is that you? You've been in the restroom for a while now, but I don't understand what's been going on in there." A female's voice called out.

"Maria, leave me be! Your father the Mayor is too busy sulking over the glory days of the theatre!" he called back.

"Really?" Maria answered. "Well, that's a shame. I guess you'll just have to miss out on the Baked Yams that Ellen, Gwen, Gina, and Lyla made for the party!"

Upon hearing this, Mayor Theodore leapt up in exciting. "Baked Yams? Why... Baked Yams are my favorite! There's no way I'd miss out on free Baked Yams!" he cried with joy. He then forced his way through the door to join everybody else in their jubilation.

Standing in a shadow corner by his lonesome self was the brooding Jamie, who really wasn't much of a party person.

"Hmm... I don't know why I wasn't in this fic, but whatever. It seems the author has plenty of future plans for me. I just didn't expect to receive all this treatment by making me the misunderstood nice guy. What amazes me even more is my potential fan base, but I'm not exactly sure how many prefer me over my identical female counterpart."

After pausing his soliloquy, Jamie took a swig of high-quality sake before muttering various complaints about all the "androgynous" comments scattered throughout a few fanfiction. Amazingly, he's still quite sober.

"Still, he must have a lot of plans for this love rectangle he set up. I mean, Maria X Ray X Jill X Me is pretty big, and it's got plenty of history behind it. But I doubt he's going to end it in one tragic meltdown... I can tell that black-winged kook isn't that type of person."

He then recalled a few angst-filled moments written by the author.

"Then again, he's made poor Jill depressed a few times, and I just know I'm not going to say anything to her soon. But, there's still some hope left for her, I guess..."

With that said, Jamie chugged the rest of his cup of sake and went immediately for a punch bowl filled of the rice-based alcoholic drink.


End file.
